


Donde perteneces

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Dressed like men, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elizabeth Schuyler siente un cosquilleo en el pecho cuando ve a un atractivo soldado de brillantes ojos en el baile de invierno, por lo que recurre al que parece ser su amigo más cercano para mantener contacto con él, un joven Surcarolinés llamado John Laurens.





	1. Un baile de invierno

__

_1780_

> Las hermanas Schuyler son la envidia de todos.

Elizabeth ríe al ver a su hermana andar por el gran salón de baile, donde toda la gente bailaba a gusto y tomaba vino, algunos más hambrientos se agolpaban alrededor de la mesa de aperitivos, la mayoría de estos eran hombres mayores que eran regañados por sus finas esposas por actuar de forma maleducada, ante la vista alegre que causaba la fiesta, Eliza sólo podía sonreír con exceso, estaba tomada del brazo de su hermana Peggy, que deslumbraba, sus hermanas eran muy guapas, sentía que mucho más que ella misma, aunque su padre se empeñaba por convencerla de que era terriblemente hermosa.

Se separa de su hermana y se acerca a la mesa de aperitivos para comer algo leve, cuando se voltea, ve entrar al salón a un chico de coleta, de ojos deslumbrantes, siente su corazón dar un golpe contra su pecho y se olvida del aperitivo, en cambio, comienza ahora a seguirlo con disimulo a través de la sala, rechazando con amabilidad las peticiones de chicos para bailar, en su recorrido, logra ver a un chico pecoso de gran sonrisa con su brazo pasado alrededor de los hombros del desconocido que robaba su corazón, supuso, entonces, que debían ser amigos por su actitud, también lo vio llegar junto a dos chicos de piel oscura, uno más alto y refinado que el otro. El chico de ojos lindos comienza a caminar a través de la habitación, deteniéndose a hablar con una chica, Eliza siente preocupación. Viendo que el pecoso estaba solo, se acercó rápidamente y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, una vez lo logró, le dijo:

— Muy buenas — Toma su vestido y hace una reverencia, a modo cortés. — Mi nombre es Elizabeth Schuyler, es un placer conocerle — Mientras dice esto, mira de reojo hacia la fuente de su nerviosismo, seguía hablando con la joven, volvió a mirar hacia su interlocutor, quien estaba levemente sorprendido por la presentación. Mas, sonrió, se inclinó, y tomó la mano de Eliza para besarla. 

— John Laurens, el placer es todo mío — Suerte que no estaba pasado de copas todavía, e incluso si _así_ fuera, no debía perder sus modales con las damas. — ¿Necesita algo? Una hermana Schuyler no se te acerca de la nada todos los días — Ríe, ella estaba sorprendida porque hubiese notado que se acercó a él para pedirle algo, también logró sentirse mal por este hecho. 

— De hecho, — Admite con cierto nivel de vergüenza, John asiente, esperando con una copa de vino en su mano, se apoya contra el pilar de la mansión. — le he visto hablar... con aquel joven de por allá, — Lo apunta con disimulo por una cuestión de educación, él lo comprende, una sonrisa burlona se forma en su rostro por razones que la chica no puede discernir. — ¿he de suponer que son amigos? —.

— Así es, lo somos, ¿por qué lo pregunta, señorita Schuyler? — Cree que él sabe por qué lo está preguntando, le pareció un tanto innecesario que lo mencionara. O quizás le avergonzaba demasiado el hecho de estar diciendo algo como lo siguiente.

— Él me... interesa —.

Ve el vaso de vino que Laurens tenía empañarse, quizás por un suspiro, lo ve beber de nuevo y después responde.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — Elizabeth se sonroja, mirando al suelo. ¿Realmente estaba diciéndole esto al amigo de la persona que le interesaba? ¿Con qué fin, si podía decírselo a él a la cara? Era demasiado tímida como para hacerlo, ¿y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si Angelica coqueteó con él? — Déjeme adivinar, ¿quiere mi ayuda? — Dudosa, asiente lentamente. 

— S-Si no es un gran problema, claro está. Tan sólo me gustaría... que me ayudase a hablarle, después de todo, usted es cercano, uhm... —.

— Vale, _vale_ , lo entiendo, no necesita explicarme nada — Le alegraba que le comprendiese, hacía las cosas mucho menos raras. Lo que básicamente le pedía es que fuera una especie de mediador, y Laurens estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sin rechistar. — ¡Claro que voy a ayudar! El gatito está soltero desde que lo conocimos y no se ha buscado una chica, ¿por qué no? ¡Ah! Su nombre es Alexander Hamilton, por cierto —.

— Alexander Hamilton — Repite.

— Ese mismo —.

— ¡Eliza! — Exclama Angelica desde el otro lado de la sala, se hace paso entre la gente con facilidad para llegar a ella. La pelinegra se voltea ante el llamado, al igual que Laurens, ante la curiosidad. — Eliza, tienes que venir, es- — Se detiene al ver al joven, mirándolo de pies a cabeza mientras arqueaba una ceja, lo miraba con sospecha sin igual, logrando hacerle sentir incómodo por la atención. 

— Oh, Angelica, él es John Laurens — Presenta, al oír a su hermana, Angelica sonríe levemente, tomando su vestido e inclinándose, después, extiende una mano esperando el cortés gesto por parte del hombre, Laurens toma su mano y besa el dorso de esta con delicadeza, igual que con Eliza, luego se levanta. 

— Angelica Schuyler, mucho gusto, señor Laurens — La mayor toma el brazo de su hermana, soltando una risilla leve. — Hermana, lamento interrumpir tu conversación, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda con el cor-... con algo relacionado a la vestimenta de Peggy — Optó por no mencionarlo directamente frente a él, pero el corsé de Peggy se había malogrado en medio de la fiesta y estaba tan nerviosa porque se notara que parecía que se iba a desmayar.

— Claro, en seguida. Disculpe, señor Laurens, me temo que nuestra conversación no puede seguir. Uhm, sobre el tema del que hablábamos- — Realmente no quería mencionarlo frente a Angelica, Laurens pudo deducirlo por su mirada incómoda, y decidió interrumpirla en el momento adecuado.

— Respecto a eso, tengo un plan que pronto verá en acción, no se preocupe — Le guiña un ojo, Eliza se siente segura, y comienza a alejarse junto a Angelica hasta el rincón de la habitación, donde distinguía a una alarmada Peggy con la espalda arqueada. Ante la vista, estuvo a punto de reír, no por maldad, si no porque su expresión de absoluto terror era completamente hilarante. Mientras las veía alejarse, John tomó otro trago de vino, acercándose a Alexander con paso lento, estaba decidido a ayudar a la joven (incluso aunque eso le hiciese sentir algo parecido a un ardor doloroso en el pecho). Toma su hombro y lo jala hacia atrás, escuchando un gruñido por parte del Hamilton.

— Ya has coqueteado con muchas chicas por hoy, ¿no? ¡Ven a beber con nosotros! —.


	2. Laurens, el mediador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens está dispuesto a ayudar a Elizabeth a hacer de Alexander su prometido y pronto esposo, para eso, tiene que convencerlo de enviarle una carta para conocerse, pero Hamilton tiene un lado tímido y nervioso que jamás había conocido.

Estaban en el pequeño lugarcito que Alexander tenía rentado, una habitación no muy grande, a decir verdad, a Laurens llegaba a darle un poco de pena. Estaban sentados en la cama. Desde el baile de hace una semana, Laurens estaba intentando convencerlo de que se animara a mantener correspondencia con alguna de las hermanas Schuyler, recomendándole específicamente a Elizabeth Schuyler, le decía todo tipo de cosas buenas sobre ella (incluso a pesar de que no la conocía de  _nada_ ).

— John, entiendo que eres mi amigo y estás preocupado por mi, — Pausó, demostrando que no estaba enfadado por él, pero que las insistencias estaban llevándolo a un cierto límite, pasara lo que pasara, no iba a desistir. Vio ojos hechizados cuando habló con Eliza, sabía que debía estar destinada a estar con Alexander, era este sentimiento de que dos personas irían bien juntas por diversos motivos. Intentaba convencerse de que no estaba completamente mal con ello, pero lo estaba, un poco, simplemente. — pero, ¿por qué insistes tanto en que hable con la señorita Schuyler? —.

— ¿Y por qué no? — Pregunta juguetón, algo típico de John Laurens era cómo se tomaba las cosas a la ligera con simpleza sin igual, era un atributo bueno de él, pero podía ser algo mortal en cosas como una guerra, que requerían la total seriedad de un soldado. — Es linda y todo el mundo dice que es la más tranquila y amable de las hermanas, eso iría bien para ti, que te vas enfadando con todo el que ves — Le da un golpe en el hombro, Alexander suelta una breve risa a secas, demostrando cierta falsa molestia. 

— ¿Crees siquiera que su padre me acepte? Philip Schuyler debe tener un temperamento fuerte y un instinto paternal que hará que me corte el cuello nada más me vea poner una mano en su amada hija, no creo poder sobrevivir a la furia de un padre celoso — Ríe, de mala gana, porque lo que dice es cierto. Tenían muchísimas razones para no aceptar un posible compromiso con Eliza. — Soy un pobretón sin tierras y un revolucionario pronto a ir a la guerra, no querrían que su hija sufriese por quedar viuda tan joven en caso de que yo fuese- — Laurens lo interrumpe rápido, porque la propia idea es demasiado amarga para él.

— No digas que vas a morir, Alexander, no desafíes al destino, amigo — Se levanta de la cama y se dirige al escritorio de la habitación, sentándose con comodidad en la silla, suerte para él, Hamilton siempre tenía papel a su disposición sobre la mesa, junto a su fiel pluma. Él era muy fino con las palabras, y Laurens... no tanto, pero intentaría lo mejor que pudiese recrear la elocuente personalidad de su amigo en una amorosa carta para la indefensa Elizabeth.

**Para Elizabeth Schuyler.**

— Mi Querida, Elizabeth — Hundió la pluma en el frasco de tinta y comenzó a escribir, hablando en una voz alta bastante exagerada. Alexander, cual fiera, se levanta de inmediato e intenta acercarse para detenerlo al notar lo que planeaba, pero Laurens se levanta con la carta y la pluma en mano, escribiendo mientras corre alrededor. — Te escribo esta carta para permitirte saber que mi allegado, John Laurens, ha hablado muy altamente sobre ti, — Se tenía que dar un poco de mérito propio, Hamilton tenía la cara roja de enfado. 

— ¡John, no te atrevas! — Intenta rodearlo desde el lado contrario para atraparlo, pero es inútil, era más rápido. — ¡Deja eso, Laurens! —.

— logrando que desarrolle cierto interés respecto a tu persona. Si tus ojos brillan con el fulgor que él me relata, y tu amabilidad ilumbra- — El caribe, jadeando, se apoya contra la cama unos momentos. 

— ¡Ilumbrar ni ... huff ... siquiera es una palabra! —.

— ...alumbra oscuros corazones, — Corrige, continuando con la escritura, está pronto a terminar. — créeme que estaré más que encantado de conocerte en persona, si prefieres mantener la correspondencia como nuestro medio de comunicación hasta conocernos mejor, lo comprenderé y así lo efectuaremos, espero pacientemente una respuesta tuya. Atentamente... — Sabía que cuando pusiese su nombre todo estaba perdido, en un último esfuerzo por quitarle el papel, intentó saltarle encima sólo para chocar con la pared. — _A. Ham_  —.

— ¡Dame eso ahora mismo, John! — Exclamó, gran enfado expandiéndose en toda su expresión facial, a Laurens le parecía tan gracioso que sentía que iba a estallar de la risa. — ¡No es gracioso, mi letra ni siquiera es así, va a notarlo si seguimos con la correspondencia! —.

— Quizás — Alzó los hombros. — O quizás ni siquiera lo noté cuando esté demasiado ocupada fantaseando con besos tuyos, una vez se enamore perdidamente de ti, ¡vamos, don Juan! No vayas a romper la carta, es tu oportunidad de salir de aquí, ¿eh? Eres Alexander Hamilton, tú no te rindes, quieres una hermana Schuyler y aquí tienes tu oportunidad — Le extiende la carta, esperanzado porque, cuando la toque, no la rompa instantáneamente. Lentamente, Alex la toma, la ojea, y suelta un suspiro, caminando hacia el escritorio para dejarla encima.

—...Lo intentaré —.

Una vez dice esto, Laurens aplaude de la emoción, abrazando a su amigo alegremente.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu! Elizabeth Hamilton suena bien, ¿no? —.

Mira la carta nuevamente, tiene la sensación de que aquel A. Ham se parece bastante a su letra. Suspira. 

— Sí... supongo que sí —.


	3. ¿Somos amigos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Eliza le preocupa que John crea que lo está utilizando para acercarse a Alexander, y para que le quede claro que no lo está, le hace una petición.

Laurens había estado manteniendo correspondencia con Eliza, y acordaron juntarse en cierto lugar a cierta hora para charlar un poco, mantenía correspondencia con Hamilton al mismo tiempo, lo que le traía grandes sospechas a Angelica, que normalmente leía las cartas que le llegaban, o arrebatándoselas o tomándolas cuando no la veía, mientras escribía en el escritorio, Angie se le acercó, apoyándose en la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿'Liza? — Pregunta, pero la menor no le responde, su indefenso mirar está plantado en la carta, en sus pensamientos, grabadas están todas las palabras de las cartas de Alex, se abrazaba a esas cartas con pasión en las noches, a veces las leía antes de dormir, esta era la actitud de una persona que se había enamorado, y eso que mantenían correspondencia hace una semana, no era demasiado. — _Eliza_  — Llama de nuevo, una voz más seria saliendo de su garganta. Ante el llamado, la joven voltea, dejando de escribir en el viejo papel.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Pasa algo? — Da vuelta la silla para quedar cara a cara con ella, dejando la pluma a un lado. Su hermana era muy inocente y buena, pura, alegre, no quería que le hicieran daño, que le rompieran el corazón a una edad tan joven, tenían mucho que vivir, y eso no podía ser obstruido con malos recuerdos de amores previos que, quizás, se mantuviesen por años. Angelica había tenido el placer de conocer a Alexander Hamilton la noche del baile de invierno, como Eliza, se sintió bastante indefensa por el joven soldado, hubiese querido que la cortejara, de no ser porque tenía que casarse con alguien adinerado, era la mayor, después de todo. 

— ¿Esos dos chicos te están cortejando? — Pregunta, acercándose al escritorio y tomando una de las cartas que era de Laurens, alcanzó a leer una pacífica conversación donde le preguntaba a la Schuyler sobre su estado, lo demás no pudo verlo, puesto que su hermanita se lo arrebato de las manos. — ¿Algo que no quieres que vea? — Sonríe pícara, la otra, se sonroja tanto que pareciera tener fiebre, le provocaba una ternura digna de ser protegida, y eso era lo que planeaba hacer, protegerla. Pero quería saber qué ocurría con esos dos chicos, ¿por qué mantenía correspondencia simultánea con ellos? ¿Eran amigos, o eran algo más?

— N-No, es decir, sí, digo, ¡n-no, no! Es... bueno... — Está sin palabras, Angelica suelta un suspiro pesado, la sonrisa no se borra de su rostro, porque no está enfadada, está... preocupada, eso era todo. 

— ¿Te gusta Laurens, o... ? —.

— ¡No, no! — Niega en seguida, su rostro perdiendo el color rojizo por la aparente mención del joven, no parecía preocupada por él, comprendió entonces que, efectivamente, se trataba de Hamilton quien la cortejaba. — No me gusta él —.

— ¿No? Es bastante guapo, y parece tener dinero — Ríe secamente, era su torpe intento de desviar su interés de Hamilton a Laurens.

— Angie, — Ríe alegremente Eliza, en contraste con su a veces amargada hermana mayor. Habla en un tono gracioso, remarcando una obviedad. — tú sabes que no me importa el dinero, y sí, es guapo, de hecho, creo que encontrara una prometida muy pronto, tan sólo somos amigos — La morena asiente, comprendiendo por la mirada de Elizabeth, que era la pura verdad, era incapaz de mentirle tan fácilmente, sin tartamudear.

— Es Alexander, ¿no? —.

Por el rojo que retomó su rostro, pudo deducir que su respuesta era un rotundo "sí", se arrodilló frente a su hermana. — Eliza, sabes que te quiero, ¿no? —.

La pelinegra asiente, su rostro adquiere una extraña palidez, parecía temer algo próximo, sus pensamientos estaban probablemente errados. — Quiero que seas feliz con un hombre digno de ti, y no estoy diciendo que Alexander no lo sea, pero... tan sólo digo, que hay ciertas cosas de él que quizás no estén a tu favor, ¿comprendes? — Elizabeth mira al suelo con algo de pena, pensando que su hermana no aprobaba su relación.

— ... Es pobre —.

— El dinero no me importa, podemos ser felices así —.

Sus ideas sacadas de cuentos de hadas sobre el amor eran incorrectas para Angelica, estaba obligada a ver la realidad por su lado más crudo. Sin dinero habían pocas probabilidades de ser feliz, aunque fuese difícil aceptarlo, así era la vida. 

— Tan sólo ten cuidado con él, cariño — Toma sus manos y las aprieta. — Hará lo que sea para sobrevivir —.

* * *

John avanza por el centro de la ciudad al lugar acordado en la carta, cuando encuentra ahí a la señorita Schuyler, esperando tranquilamente, no puede evitar sonreír por verla tan decidida a salir con su amigo, avanza hasta llegar a su lado, y le ofrece el brazo para entrelazarlo con el de ella. 

— Hola, señorita Schuyler, ¿gusta salir de paseo? — Pregunta educadamente, pero es en un claro modo de broma, Eliza ríe levemente y acepta, juntos, comienzan a caminar por las calles, algunas miradas indiscretas dirigiéndose hacia ellos mientras se hacen paso por las calles. La joven se veía extremadamente feliz por como estaban resultando las cosas, ¿cómo no? Estaba acercándose a su enamorado, sólo faltaba que él se dignase a pedirle matrimonio. — ¿Puedo llamarte Eliza? —.

Ella, sólo un poco sorprendida, le mira. — Sólo si me deja llamarle John —.

— Sería un honor — Ambos ríen, disfrutan del momento y encuentran que su compañía mutua es bastante agradable. John era gracioso, bastante alegre e idealista, mientras que Eliza era pacífica y un poco reservada, se caían bien, lograron aprender un poco más de ellos en su correspondencia, la que mantenían hace una semana, también. — Bueno, Eliza, ¿qué tal todo? De lo único que hemos hablado es de Alex, ahora que lo pienso —.

— Todo está bien conmigo, ¿qué tal con uste-contigo? — Corrigió rápidamente, se sentía un poco raro para ella tutearlo, pero ya se acostumbraría. — 

— Ah, todo va bien ¡Genial, de hecho! No falta mucho para que se desate una guerra, ¡y cuando lo haga, vamos a patear el trasero de esos casacas rojas! — Exclama triunfante, la joven ríe nuevamente al ver lo energético que era, esos revolucionarios eran muy determinados a traer libertad a las colonias, le parecía algo admirable, compartía sus pensamientos. — ¿Y? ¿Cuándo piensas casarte con Alexander? — Ante esto, Eliza mira al suelo para evitar que vea su rostro sonrojado, que vergüenza.

— Ni siquiera sé si le gusto... nunca me ha visto — Dice un tanto apenada.

— No necesita hacerlo, creo que le gustas simplemente por cómo hablas con él en sus cartas, ¡se ve tan indefenso cuando pone tanto empeño en escribirte! — Eliza sonríe, quizás de forma excesiva, al oír eso. — Ya no necesitas de me ayuda para conquistarlo — Aunque se ve alegre al decirlo, a ella le sienta un poco mal. En parte, tan sólo tenía contacto con él por _eso_ , siendo el único vínculo que los unía, ¿dejarían de hablarse ahora de no ser necesaria su ayuda? Un tanto nerviosa, procedió a preguntar:

— No nos dejaremos de hablar por esto, ¿cierto? —.

Laurens se detiene, mirándola expectante, algo en lo que dijo se le hacía un tanto raro, por su expresión, pero no tardó en cambiar a la expresión despreocupada que tenía antes.

— Pfft- ¡Claro que no! —.

— Bien, eso... eso me alegra — Cabía destacar que realmente no tenía amigos hombres, la mayoría la pretendían, era imposible establecer un lazo de amistad sin que pronto se mostrasen coquetos, que intentasen impresionarla con acciones valerosas o justicieras que realmente no efectuaban de forma genuina. Pero, ¿eran ellos amigos? ¿La consideraba John una amiga? ¿Se sentía utilizado por todo esto? — Yo... eh, no planeaba sólo... utilizarte, es decir, no estoy haciéndolo, pensé... lo sabes, ¿no? Tan sólo quería ayuda para hablar con Alexander, él, uh- —.

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué dices? — A John le parece gracioso que se preocupe por eso. — No me estás utilizando, además, ¡yo acepté! ¿O lo olvidaste? —.

Era cierto.

Él aceptó.

¿Por qué hizo algo tan amable por una desconocida?

Eliza halla paz en estos pensamientos, y cree que Laurens es una muy buena persona.

Se ofrece a llevarla a casa, ella acepta, cuando se encuentran en la puerta, decide preguntarle lo que no pudo.

— John, somos... ¿amigos? — Era más como una petición que no salió como quería. John, nuevamente sonríe de dientes, radiante, como siempre. Mientras se aleja, le responde, despidiéndose con una reverencia.

— ¡Seh, somos amigos! —.

_Era amigo de una hermana Schuyler._

_Era amiga de un revolucionario._

A los dos les gustaba la idea.


End file.
